New Sea
New Sea is a sprawling Post-War city occupying Inner Sister Island, to the north of Flounders Island. One of the largest infrastructure projects overseen by Darren Runner, the First PM of Flounders Island, New Sea is the busiest port in the nation and likely in all of Tasmania. In 2287, it celebrates 80 years since its founding. It is currently run by MP Joan Harrolds and Admiral Andrea de Rue. History New Sea was founded in June 2207 as the second city of Flounders Island. Following a swath of infrastructural projects around the islands, external trade began to become important to Whitemark. To cultivate not only trade but strong armed forces, the city of New Sea was conceived as a sprawling naval yard. Construction began around the turn of the century. Fishers were employed to haul the heaviest materials, while small tinnies lugged personal and supplies to the construction site. Clearing the lurks out took longer than expected; a Mirelurk Queen had nested most suitable bay and required extensive manpower to clear out. However, by 2207, construction on the docks had finished and New Sea International Port was opened. While January 9th marks the official foundation of the city, it was little more than plywood and stone pillars until the 2210s. Time was necessary to allow the city to actually grow. Over time, the temporary workers' camps dotted around the harbour morphed into tin sheds, then bunkhouses, then wood frame and corrugated iron homes. In 2222, the Flounders Island Navy was established, and the city was suddenly flush with Marines and Sailors. With the Fisher menace removed in the 2230s and 40s, New Sea grew suddenly, surging with Fishers and migrants from Victoria. Throughout the 2270s, calm seas and the growth of stronger governments further encouraged trade. New Sea boomed with goods from Williamstown arriving in bulk. Budget cuts have decreased the employment opportunities in the navy, yet the growth of trade kept income pouring into the city. The daredevils at Blue Backpackers chew through would-be hard asses fast enough so that a constant influx of experienced men and women end up in the city. By 2287, New Sea is bustling. Traders continue to ply the waves between Victoria and the city, the Navy continues to produce new equipment and employ hundreds and the city continues to grow. Upcoming elections have brought the already bouncing city to a degree of near constant movement. Layout New Sea is a large city covering the nearly 8km2 Inner Sister Island. The centre of the city is the docks, where merchants from far and wide travel to sell their goods. Of course, the Post-War world dictates that warehouses for foreigners are few and far between - it goes without saying that a world infested by raiders hardly makes a trader want to drop their wares off in an unknown town - but the merchants' ships themselves often double as shops. International Docks The Docks are, without a doubt, the life and soul of New Sea. The boardwalks thrum with migrants, merchants and mercenaries. Goods are constantly hauled back and forth, with merchants hawking their wares from their ships or from small canopies claiming sections of the docks. Men and women move from trade stall to hotel to shipwrights office. The area throngs with commerce, bureaucracy and a sense of frontier independence. Merchantstown Merchantstown lies on the hill overlooking the docks. Here, pen pushers and office monkeys sharpen their pencils and fight over office gossip. All the major caravans have an office here; Charlie's, resting pride of place on the main street; Blue Backpapers in their quintessential tin shed; even Louis's Lurk Lair has a small office to better deal with the navy. Will not exactly as loud and boisterous as the docks, Merchantstown is the heart of New Sea's international connections. Naval Workshops New Sea is the FIN's principal dockyard. Occupying a fenced off southern section of Inner Sister, the Naval Workshops are a hub for R&D. Here, the well-known weapons and armour of the FIN were developed and produced. The workshops themselves throng with sailors and mechanics, hauling tools, wheeling crates, or brandishing clipboards. Economy New Sea is first and foremost a trade town. Not only is it the closest dock to Flounders Island, but also the most thoroughly developed and well-equipped facility likely in all of Tasmania. Ships from Victoria (Williamstown more specifically) regular travel from their home port to New Sea to access the markets here. Tribals from Tassie's interior, when they leave their hill forts, ship their goods through the New Sea port. Charlie's uses New Sea as their sole foreign trade port. Serious business travels through New Sea, earning the city - and the country - massive income. Supporting this is a fairly sizeable workshop industry. With such an influx of funds and resources, craftsman have established their homes in the town, establishing it as a small yet trustworthy place for manufactured goods. Mainland towns like Williamstown and The Manufactory are, of course, significantly ahead in raw output, yet the FIN Workshops and the small Woodworkers Union have created a respectable industry within the city. In support of the traders and manufacturers, a large (by Post-War standards) middle class exists in the city. Managers, accountants, reviewers, and other middling jobs have allowed the gap between the leadership and the producers to be bridged. Government New Sea is officially led by the government in Whitemark, Flounders Island. However, with Post-War communications being unreliable at the best of times, parliament has a light touch in the area. As such, the Member of Parliament (MP) for the area holds a large degree of power over the city. Local members are elected every four years, with no term limit. Joan Harrolds, the current MP, has led since 2280 and is liable to win the 2288 election. While not in an official government position, the Admiral of the Flounders Island Navy also holds high levels of influence in the city. With such large numbers of FIN personal present, the Andrea de Rue holds a place of extreme influence in the electorate. Combine this with the incredible firepower of the Marines - not that de Rue would ever be so bold as to threaten a government official, of course - you create a force any likely candidate would wish to win over. As of 2287, Joan Harrolds, the MP, and Admiral de Rue have a cordial relationship. Both can respect the wishes of the other, yet there exists an understanding that neither party is to infringe on the other. How influences later events is unknown. Relations As an official city of Flounders Island, New Sea cannot have any opinions differing from the official government stance. In spite of this, New Sea has established relationships with groups the rest of the island has not. These interactions have been both positive and negative. Flounders Island Government The government in Whitemark are the ones the MP is supposed to report to but with the frontier nature of New Sea, a form of frontier independence has formed. Funds and supplies still go back and forth but orders and information simply travel too slowly for New Sea to be dependent. Coupled with the rumbling anti-government opinions in the FIN, New Sea operates semi-independently to Whitemark. Flounders Island Navy The FIN and New Sea have an incredibly close relationship, bordering on incestuous. The FIN uses New Sea as its principal dockyard, training yard, and R&D centre. New Sea, in turn, supports the FIN with manpower, space and raw resources. Its reached the point in which the Admiral has as much influence in the city as the actual, elected MP. Williamstown New Sea has the closest relationship with outside traders of all Flounders Island settlements and Williamstown is no exception. Ships travel back and forth between the two settlements, rich with goods - Williamstown ships filled with medicine and arms, New Sea vessels with clean water, lumber and odd meats. Trade allows both cities to flourish, making both sides happy. Fisher Families The Fisher Families are, for all intents and purposes, enemies of New Sea. Since the Sinking and Fisher Wars of the early- to mid-2200s, the Fishers and the FIN have been in conflict. Due to the close association of the FIN and New Sea, the Fishers have raided the settlement numerous times, primary during and immediately after the Fisher War. Category:Tasmania Category:Groups Category:Places